


this is our place, we make the rules

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 45-50 year old shance, Cuddling, Kissing, Like, M/M, and shance are so in love, and their kids and their friends kids, big sleepover with their friends, everyones asleep, its just, listen im so soft for it, married and in love, the gang staying over, theyre so in love, this is the softest fucking bullshit you'll ever goddamned read, unfairly in love, water fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Lance gave a soft contented sigh, leaning into him. “Just thinking,” he said, bringing a hand up to cup the back of Shiro’s head, gently stroking his fingertips at the nape of his neck.“Only good things, I hope,” Shiro said softly and Lance hummed, nodding.“Only good things,” he agreed. “I’m really happy.”Shiro smiled, pulling back a little to look at him, gently cupping his cheek and stroking the pad of his thumb along his cheekbone. “I’m really happy that you are, my love.”“And you?” Lance asked.“I’m happy wherever you are, my darling,” Shiro smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips.“Then I’ll be with you always,” Lance murmured against them, smiling.





	this is our place, we make the rules

**Author's Note:**

> [please listen to lover while you read this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvUAzpn48xA)

Christmas lights twinkled, and soft snores filled the room. The air was warm; a pleasant July night, and while Keith had told Lance when he’d arrived that it was bad luck to get the Christmas lights back out, Shiro had laughed, and said that it was their house and they could make the rules. Lance had agreed, and Keith had rolled his eyes. 

There were blankets strewn across the floor, and thankfully Pidge and Hunk had brought some with them, because Lance had severely underestimated just how many blankets their three little families would need. Their one big family. The kids were passed out upstairs; their giggles and whispers had come to a stop around an hour ago now, despite having claimed that they were going to have the best sleepover of all time and stay up all night. 

Lance was tired, but he didn’t quite want this night to end, yet. It was perfect. They didn’t get the chance to do things like this often; not with the kids at school and everyone working. But it was the summer holidays, and they’d all managed to find time this weekend to come over, and it had been perfect. It was perfect. Lance wished that they could do this every week; he loved them, and he missed them dearly. This was his family - the family he’d had since school, since college, and somewhere along the way from being unruly teens they’d fallen in love and made a home, made a family, and they’d always _always_ stayed together. 

“What are you still doing up?” Shiro’s voice came in a soft whisper along with an arm wrapped around his waist and nose pressed against his neck. 

Lance gave a soft contented sigh, leaning into him. “Just thinking,” he said, bringing a hand up to cup the back of Shiro’s head, gently stroking his fingertips at the nape of his neck. 

“Only good things, I hope,” Shiro said softly and Lance hummed, nodding. 

“Only good things,” he agreed. “I’m really happy.”

Shiro smiled, pulling back a little to look at him, gently cupping his cheek and stroking the pad of his thumb along his cheekbone. “I’m really happy that you are, my love.”

“And you?” Lance asked. 

“I’m happy wherever you are, my darling,” Shiro smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips. 

“Then I’ll be with you always,” Lance murmured against them, smiling.

“Do you want to come out for a drink?” Shiro asked, gesturing to where the nearly empty wine bottles were sat on the counter. 

Lance nodded, grabbing up two glasses and filling them, making his way out onto the patio. It was lit dimly outside with lanterns and fairy lights, the moon shining in the sky and casting a shimmer over everything. Lance settled down in their swing seat, Shiro following him only a moment later and slipping an arm around him. Lance smiled, leaning into him and tipping his head to press a kiss to his jaw, before taking a sip of his wine. 

“I wish we could do this more,” Lance said, gently swinging them. “Today was really good.”

“It was,” Shiro agreed. “We’ll do it again, my love, don’t worry. Our schedules will all align again soon.”

“D’you ever miss college?”

“College?”

“We used to do stuff like this a lot,” Lance said with a shrug.

“Well, we did, except we were all significantly drunker, and crammed into our tiny little apartment,” Shiro laughed and Lance laughed with him. 

“This is very true,” Lance nodded. 

“I don’t miss it as much as think fondly on it,” Shiro murmured, lips pressed to Lance’s head. 

“Yeah, that’s a better way to be, really. I don’t miss it, because I’m so happy now - with you, with our kids, with our home and our life. Sometimes I like to remember when I didn’t know you, though.”

Shiro made a disgruntled noise, and Lance laughed. 

“Not like that, darling,” he said, turning his head so he could give him a soft kiss. “I mean like… when we just met, and when we were falling in love, when we didn’t know what this was gonna be- what it could be, if it was gonna be anything.”

Shiro smiled, holding Lance close against him. “Falling in love with you was the best thing I ever did.”

“I never thought when it happened that I’d be saying knocking a stranger over with my bike was going to be the best thing I ever did, but here we are,” Lance said with a soft laugh. 

“It _really_ hurt,” Shiro teased. 

“But not having me would hurt more, right?” Lance teased back. 

“My darling, not having you is an inconceivable thought. Not having you would hurt more than anything could possibly ever hurt.”

“You’re stupidly in love,” Lance smiled, kissing the corner of his lips.

“Maybe, but so are you,” Shiro smiled back, catching them in a proper kiss. 

“I guess that’s just as well then, huh,” Lance smiled, playfully nipping at Shiro’s bottom lip, before pulling back and nuzzling their noses together. “I always wanted the kind of relationship that meant I’d still be as stupidly in love with you twenty-five years later than when we first fell in love.”

“Twenty-five years later,” Shiro said, blowing out a breath. “How did I manage to get the most amazing man to be with me for twenty-five whole years?”

Lance laughed softly. “Not _just_ twenty-five, baby. It’s gonna be for the rest of our lives.”

Shiro smiled, pulling Lance into his lap and holding him close and Lance gently laced his fingers through Shiro’s hair. 

“You’re right, though; college was nice, having no responsibilities was nice, and falling in love with you was incredible, but I’d never not want to be where we are now, twenty-five years later.”

Shiro smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s lips. “Well, I’m glad, because this is where we are.”

“This is where we are,” Lance echoed, nodding. “We should take the kids away somewhere before school starts again. Somewhere with a beach, and maybe a pool.”

“We can do that,” Shiro smiled. 

“We should get another kitten, too.”

“Another kitten?” Shiro asked, though he only smiled wider. 

“Bijou needs someone to play with,” Lance explained and Shiro made a sceptical noise. 

“I’m not entirely sure how in a house of two grown up kids, three actual kids, two dogs and three cats, anyone could be short of someone to play with, but I’m going to say yes, purely because I want another kitten, too.”

Lance giggled and kissed his nose. “Thank you, baby.”

They sat like that for a few more minutes before Lance got up, putting his glass down and holding his hand out for Shiro. Shiro took it, letting Lance help him up and Lance hummed. 

“Let’s do something fun,” he said and Shiro raised an eyebrow. 

“Still not tired?”

“Nope,” Lance said, shaking his head and pulling Shiro in for a kiss. 

Shiro smiled against his lips, backing Lance up a little until he was rested against the garden table, and then reaching behind him. Lance furrowed his brows, but was thoroughly distracted enough by his husband parting his lips with his own and slipping his tongue into his mouth to realise what Shiro was doing, giving a small shriek as suddenly he was doused in freezing water. 

Shiro laughed, bringing his other hand up to cover Lance’s mouth. “Shhhh,” he said. “Everyone’s asleep.”

Lance narrowed his eyes, turning around and fumbling in the bucket for one of the other left over water balloons from this afternoon, Shiro’s eyes widening as he began to run away, though Lance was too quick, hurling it at his back, Shiro whisper yelling as the cold water hit him. Lance gathered up a few more into his hands, and Shiro looked at him with wide eyes, backing away. 

“Babe, come on, I only did one,” he said, holding his hands up and Lance grinned at him. 

“I guess you should’ve picked up more then, huh, honey?” he said, taking a step forward for every step back Shiro took until they were well out onto the lawn. 

“Baby, come on…” Shiro said looking worriedly at him, but Lance didn’t need another reminder, instead of giving in, hurling them both at Shiro in quick succession, Shiro yelping almost as loud as Lance did. 

“Shhh, everyone’s asleep,” he reminded Shiro, coming up next to him and raising an eyebrow.

Shiro gave a soft growl, eyes narrowing, but before he could do anything, Lance pulled him in for a kiss, and Shiro melted against his lips. Lance kissed him for a few moments, moving their lips together, and licking at the seam of them, then licking into Shiro’s mouth, before bringing up the final waterballoon he had and popping it right on Shiro’s head. He at least managed to muffle the shriek with his lips, Shiro immediately tackling Lance to the ground, and Lance giggled breathlessly beneath him. 

“I love you?” Lance said, trying to get himself off the hook, and Shiro grumbled, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes but delving right back to his lips, kissing him hard. 

They kissed like that for a few minutes, hard and hungry, before Shiro finally rolled off of him, laying on the ground next to Lance and looking up at the sky. 

“Lance, I’m soaked,” Shiro grumbled, and Lance waggled his eyebrows at him. “Shut up!”

“Well… I guess you’ll just have to take your clothes off, then…” Lance hummed, tracing a fingertip down Shiro’s chest. 

“Oh, a tragedy for you, I’m sure,” Shiro said, rolling his eyes and sitting up, pulling his shirt over his head and then flopping back against the grass. 

Lance smiled as Shiro raised his arm for him anyway, and Lance snuggled under it, nestling himself against Shiro’s side with his head on his chest, looking up at the stars. Shiro had softened over the years, what once had been defined hard muscle, now had the remnants of that, chest still firm, but a little squishy, too. Shiro had been annoyed when that had first started happening, and he’d doubled his time at the gym to make up for it, but eventually, life got in the way, and he was too busy. Besides, Lance really liked him like this anyway; Shiro had been devastatingly hot in their twenties and thirties with his six pack and pecs to die for, but he was just as devastatingly hot now coming up for fifty and nice and soft around the edges. 

“What are you thinking about?” Shiro murmured and Lance smiled. 

“I was actually thinking about how pretty you are,” he said, tilting his chin to look up at him, and Shiro scoffed, a light blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Oh, sure.”

“I was!” Lance insisted. “And how hot you are, and how goddamn beautiful you are,” he murmured, gently stroking his fingertips over Shiro’s stomach and Shiro flushed harder. 

“Oh,” he said with a small smile, biting his lip. “Why?”

“Can I not admire my husband?”

“You can.”

“Thank you,” Lance said, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Lance of course, had softened too. Once they’d started dating, they’d taken to going to the gym together, and they’d done so for years, but now, there was nothing that Shiro loved more than to have a hand on each of Lance’s hips, stroking his fingertips over his soft skin, nothing he loved more than touching and kissing every inch of him, pinching the soft parts between his teeth and peppering them with kisses. 

Neither of them said anything after that, laying there contentedly and looking up at the sky, and it was a good ten minutes before anything happened, the sound of the back door opening, and light footsteps padding across the patio and onto the grass. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

Lance sat up to see their youngest son standing looking at them, teddy bear in hand and rubbing at one eye. 

“Henry, honey, what are you doing up?” Lance asked, getting up off of the grass and going over to him, Shiro doing the same. 

“I had a nightmare, and I looked out the window, and I saw you out here!” he said, looking at them confusedly. 

“Daddy and I couldn’t sleep,” Lance said, taking his hand, and they both lead him inside. “We thought a little stargazing might make us feel sleepy.”

Henry nodded, taking that as a good enough explanation, and they lead him into the kitchen, Shiro sitting down at the table and pulling Henry into his lap. 

“Would you like some hot chocolate, my love?” he asked and Henry nodded. 

“Yes please.”

Lance set about making them all a mug, as Shiro held Henry close to him, arms wrapped around his waist and lips pressed against the crown of his head. Lance quickly made them, sitting down at the table with them, and they drank them in a comfortable sleepy silence. 

After that, they took Henry back upstairs. They’d let the kids crash in their room, as it was the biggest, having dragged the mattresses from the other rooms in there on the floor for the other kids to sleep on, as well as a few blow ups, but Henry had claimed a corner of the bed next to his sister. 

They tucked him in, and kissed his head, telling him that it was okay to come back down and find them if he still couldn’t sleep, or if he had another nightmare. They then checked on all the other kids, and they all seemed to be sleeping soundly, and then made their way back downstairs to their friends, moving to the empty couch and collapsing onto it. Shiro pulled Lance against him, kissing his head and grabbing up a blanket from the floor, draping it over him. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Shiro murmured and Lance shook his head, kissing his jaw. 

“Are you?” Lance asked and Shiro shook his head too, and they snuggled down together, eyes closed and breathing evening out in only a few minutes as they fell asleep. 

Tomorrow, everything would go back to normal; they would tidy up, and their friends and their children would pack up and leave, and go back to their lives, and so would Shiro and Lance. They had a few weeks left, before the kids went back to school, and then everything would be busy again until Christmas, where they’d have another get together, and everyone would stay over for a day or two. Lance always looked forward to getting their family together, and in his opinion, they weren’t able to do it nearly often enough, but at the same time, he supposed that made it all the more special, when they did… and for now, this was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i wrote this the day lover came out, actually but like fuck man im so soft i just get so soft every time i listen to it 
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> [you can check me out on twitter here](https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know)


End file.
